


Really, Stone?

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gender Dysphoria, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Trans Male Character, aaaaaaaaaa, i suck at writing have fun, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Self-indulgence shit, using this to project feelings and other stuff :) Characters are very ooc guowhgueStone is transgender and hasn't told Robotnik, he knows of course, but will wait for Stone to tell him.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6EQOxyEjFdWDaPEMrvJg6v?si=KFmAv1ulTPSdEQCsu3MURQ

Currently vibing to this playlist while I write! Stay tuned my dudes


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stone quit quivering, you've done nothing wrong."

Stone had been working with the doctor for nearly a year now, and he had never felt happier. No matter the insults, and the tough work Ivo put him through. Robotnik had become a lot nicer over the months, and(although he would never admit it) they were becoming pretty good friends. Stone hummed to himself while grasping the cup on the shelf, a cute mug with a curly mustache. He had bought it for Robotnik while he was out shopping, it made him think of the man with a seemingly million IQ. 

He smiled to himself, thinking about the doctor’s aloof, and kind of surprised expression when he had gifted it to him. Stone kept his thoughts in his head though, the doctor didn’t like being surprised. The sound of “Where Evil Grows” by The Poppy Family filled his ears while finishing off the latte, he sang along quietly as to not disturb the doctor. “..evil grows in me..” He finished the lyric and exited the small kitchenette of the lab, walking slowly as to enjoy the music.

The music halted to a stop, ‘Robotnik must have heard me’ Thought the agent as he knocked on the wall aside the entrance to the main part of the lab. “Come in.” Ivo’s polished voice spoke, not too loud or too soft, with just the right amount of professionalism. 

Robotnik turned in his chair, smiling at Stone when he spotted the mug in his hands. “Ah, my latte. Thank you, Agent.” He spoke and sounded grateful, which would have been odd all those months ago, but Stone welcomed the kind tone. “You’re welcome, sir.” He handed the mug over, grinning at the doctor. 

Ivo turned back around in his chair, motioning for Stone to come to his side. As the agent did as told, Robotnik pulled up some blueprints for his newest invention. “This goes right here-” Ivo began, holding up a small bit of tech next to the model on the monitor. “It will help my robot move, it’s new tech but I am 99% sure it will make things work smoothly. And you know I’m” “-never wrong.”

Stone covered his mouth with his hand, flushing out of embarrassment. “Sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to.” He hadn’t interrupted the doctor in months, and last time Ivo was not having a good day. "Stone quit quivering, you've done nothing wrong." Robotnik dismissed with a wave of his hand, glancing over his work again. 

Stone opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. Looking like a fish out of water, he spoke with a wavering voice; “I- what?” 

“Agent, I have known you for months now, I’m also having an alright day. This small discrepancy isn’t bothering me.” Ivo turned to Stone, a soft smile playing his features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending is abrupt, sorry about that I suck at pacing and honestly I cannot write but I'm just writing for fun :D


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, the doctor did not feel guilt, but what he did that day was out of line.
> 
> Yes i know its short and it sucks im sorry oghea;guh

Stone’s heart fluttered at the way Robotnik smiled, he felt like he was going to melt. He felt his face flush a deeper color as the doctor turned away, he smiled to himself then. The doctor went back to fiddling with the machine part, and Stone just stared, feeling rather useless while flustered. “Stone, could you go grab me some metal parts from the shelves? Here’s a list of the stuff I need.” Ivo said, then handing the agent a folded piece of dotted paper.

While Stone went off to do as he was told, Robotnik was alone with his thoughts. He had known since before Stone had even arrived that he was trans, he knows everything. (Stone’s attempts at covering up his transition in government files weren’t the best either)

At first, the doctor had really wanted to use it against Stone somehow, thankfully he never did. He paused in his actions with the robot, letting himself dive deeper into his thoughts. Stone was an exceptional agent and a great assistant, and he had helped Robotnik to be more accepting of people.

He kept his cold demeanor to the outside world, but he knew Stone was changing him for the better. At first, he was opposed to it, trying to block Stone out of his life and trying to make him quit. He stayed strong through his torment, though. Not all that surprising to Robotnik now, but his past self was more than pissed.

He thought back to the day Stone had cut him off, why he was so surprised just moments before. Now, the doctor did not feel guilt, but what he did that day was out of line.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Stone knew he had fucked up when he interrupted the doctor. Ivo was already pissy, a robot having exploded and the government was cutting back on what they were allowing him to do. 

Robotnik stood up as fast as he could, knocking over his chair and grasping Stone by the lapels of his suit and shoving him against the nearest wall. “NORMALLY, THIS WOULD FUCKING SLIDE AGENT, BUT DO YOU KNOW THE SHIT I’VE BEEN THROUGH TODAY?!” Ivo yelled into Stone’s face, knocking his shoulders back several times. 

Stone’s head was spinning from being knocked against the wall, he managed to only let his shoulders hit the wall the following times. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Robotnik knew why Stone did not trust him enough to tell him about his problems, he was going to try to make up for it.


End file.
